Rachel Reynolds
Rachel Reynolds (born November 4, 1982 in Mandeville, Louisiana) is an American model and actress. She can currently be seen as one of the models on The Price is Right. History Originally hailing from Mandeville, Louisiana, Rachel attended Louisiana State University and was a member of the track team and soon chased after her dreams of stardom. In 2002, she was one of the finalists in the search to replace Brooke Burke as the host of Wild On!. I96 Rachel joined The Price is Right family at the very end of Season 31 as her first appearances as rotating Barker's Beauty ran from June 6th-18th for a total of 9 episodurchin r u saidu 78809 . She then began appearing more frequently since the 32nd season. On April 30, 2004, Rachel drove a car onto the set for the pricing game Lucky Seven, crashing the bumper of the car into door 3. Bob Barker mentions that Rachel was the second model to crash the bumper of the car into the door, Janice Pennington was the first model to have wrecked a car during Lucky Seven but Barker does not mention her name. Before and during her rotating stints on The Price is Right, Rachel maintained a modeling career. She has modeled for VENUS Swimwear (frequently providing swimwear for the models on Price) and has been featured on six national magazine covers for Fitness RX. Trivia *Rachel was the last new model to join the team while Rod Roddy was still serving as announcer (Roddy passed away several months later). *On February 11, 2005, Rachel Reynolds is still seen in the purple satin bathrobe at the end of the show. *Not only Rachel became the last model to ever hand the microphone to Bob Barker, during his tenure, she also became the very first model to hand the microphone to Drew Carey, during his tenure. *On the May 3, 2009 episode of the show, host Drew Carey announced that Reynolds was engaged to a player from the Cleveland Indians, David Dellucci. On March 30, 2010, Carey announced that the couple had married. On the April 12, 2010, episode ("Ultimate Wedding Shower 2010"), the couple modeled wedding formalwear (a tuxedo for Dellucci, a wedding gown for Reynolds) as an Item up for Bids. *Rachel also briefly substituted for Tiffany Coyne on Let's Make a Deal. *On the show's 41st season premiere, Reynolds announced that she's pregnant with her first child. On February 13, 2013, their third wedding anniversary, Rachel gave birth to a baby girl named Ruby. She appeared with her newborn baby girl (via skype) on the Mother's day episode of The Price is Right (aired on May 10, 2013) calling the next mother/child pair to "COME ON DOWN!". *A memorable episode that aired on February 5, 2015 featured a "rivalry" of sorts between Rachel and Amber Lancaster. The "feud" began when Rachel was displaying the first One Bid prize; a digital camera, which also featured photos of herself, Amber, and Drew Carey. Rachel was portrayed as the villainess in the "feud," as she playfully boasted about having the largest photo, while Amber's was accidentally knocked down. The pair made up after the showcase round, with each one holding up framed photos of the other. However, Amber did get payback and "accidentally" dropped Rachel's photo. *As of today, Rachel happily continues on with The Price is Right as she now holds a ten year stint as model and was the only model to appear in ALL Season 42 episodes (except for April Fools). She is presently the fourth longest-serving model on The Price is Right (ahead of Kathleen Bradley), and if she remains on the show through 2021, her longevity will likely overshadow that of Holly Hallstrom, making her the third longest-serving model. Gallery 6a75ef8b637691e957449e6a3d2a9d3e.jpg Rachel2036.jpg Rachel2832.jpg closeuprachel.jpg closeuprachel5.jpg closeuprachel9.jpg closeuprachel10.jpg closeuprachel11.jpg closeuprachel12.jpg closeuprachel15.jpg closeuprachel18.jpg closeuprachel23.jpg closeuprachel27.jpg Rachel_Reynolds_on_Motor_Scooter .jpg Rachel_Reynolds_on_Segway.jpg rachel4804~0.jpg rachel4969.jpg rachel4970.jpg rachel4971.jpg rachel4972.jpg rachel5187.jpg rachel5283.jpg rachel5862.jpg rachel4841~0.jpg rachel_008.jpg Rachel-Reynolds.jpg americansuccesscard.png rachel1.png rachel2.png rachel3.png rachel4.png rachel5.png recovercard.png rachel01.png 102241_D0046b.jpg Rachel2015-1.png 004.jpg|Rachel as Michelangelo in a showcase skit from 2005. rach.png 1914949_10208049975907936_5885487520235737170_n.jpg|Rachel as Santa Claus in a 2005 Christmas showcase. rachelelf.jpg Rachel Reynolds in Satin Sleepwear February 19, 2004 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-1.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-2.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-3.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-4.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-5.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-6.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-7.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-8.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-9.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-10.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-11.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-12.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-13.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-14.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-15.png February 11, 2005 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-16.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-17.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-18.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-19.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-20.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-21.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-22.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-23.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-24.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-25.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-26.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-27.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-28.png Rachel_Reynolds_in_Closing_Sequence.png|Usually the model presenting the bedroom group takes off the satin bathrobe for the closing sequence but Rachel still has it on. May 13, 2005 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-29.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-30.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-31.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-32.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-33.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-34.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-35.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-36.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-37.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-38.png May 19, 2006 rachel1556.jpg October 26, 2006 Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-1 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-2 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-3 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-4 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-5 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-6 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-7 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-8 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-9 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-10 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-11 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-12 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-13 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-14 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-15 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-16 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-17 (10-26-2006).png Rachel_Reynolds_in_Satin_Bathrobe-18_(10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-19 (10-26-2006).png Rachel Reynolds in Satin Bathrobe-20 (10-26-2006).png Rachel_Reynolds_in_Satin_Bathrobe-21_(10-26-2006).png Rachel_Reynolds_in_Satin_Bathrobe-22_(10-26-2006).png October 31, 2006 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-39.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-40.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-41.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-42.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-43.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-44.png June 6, 2007 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-45.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-46.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-47.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-48.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-49.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-50.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-51.png November 9, 2007 rachel2317.jpg rachel2318.jpg November 16, 2007 rachel2362.jpg rachel2363.jpg rachel2364.jpg rachel2365.jpg rachel2366.jpg rachel2367.jpg rachel2368.jpg March 28, 2008 rachel2969.jpg rachel2970.jpg rachel2971.jpg rachel2972.jpg rachel2973.jpg rachel2974.jpg rachel2975.jpg rachel2976.jpg rachel2977.jpg rachel2978.jpg rachel2979.jpg rachel2980.jpg April 22, 2008 rachel3146.jpg rachel3147.jpg rachel3148.jpg rachel3149.jpg rachel3150.jpg rachel3151.jpg rachel3152.jpg rachel3153.jpg April-May 2008 rachel3229.jpg rachel3230.jpg rachel3231.jpg June 3, 2008 rachel3391.jpg rachel3392.jpg rachel3393.jpg rachel3394.jpg rachel3395.jpg rachel3396.jpg December 4, 2008 Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-52.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-53.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-54.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-55.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-56.png Rachel_in_Satin_Sleepwear-57.png Rachel Dressed in Leather rachel4711.jpg rachel4712.jpg rachel4713.jpg rachel4714.jpg rachel4715.jpg rachel4716.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-1.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-2.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-3.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-4.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-5.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-6.jpg Rachel Reynolds and the Golf Cart-7.jpg Links Fan Site Her Twitter Page YouTube Videos Rachel crashes the Car in Lucky Seven Model Rivalry - Rachel & Amber go at each other Outside Price is Right Venus Swimwear 2004 Shoot Stand Up to Cancer Category:Models Category:People